


Pieces

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did John really leave with Magneto, maybe for his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I just want to say none of these characters are mine,  
no matter how much I wish otherwise. Once again I  
Own nothing, not the song not the Characters, nothing.  
so please don't try and sue. And the song  
'Pieces' belongs to 'Rascal Flatt's' not me, so enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him,  
blond hair and blue eyes, eyes that were far to wide and  
innocent to know even half of what John himself knew,  
he'd never seen such eyes before. He reached out his  
hand not sure of what else to do "I'm John" he simply  
said and watched in confusion as the other boy beamed  
back him, "and I'm Bobby" John nodded and listened rapt  
attention as Bobby began to tell him everything he knew  
about Xavier's School.

*_From the moment that we met  
My world was turned around,  
Upside down  
To some degree I still regret  
My memory  
For keeping you around  
Boy, I thought that you were mine  
But my broken heart's been  
Shattered  
One too many times_*

John barely listened as Kitty talked about the two  
new people that Cyclops and Storm had brought  
back, one of them, the girl was going to start going  
to class with them. John could care less all he did care  
about was today was going to be the day he told Bobby  
how he really felt about him, and he was to nervous to  
really listen to her, he later wished he had.

*_And I don't wanna see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given  
And oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin'  
There's nothin' left for you to break  
Baby, please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_*

John sat in the Blackbird watching Bobby and Rogue,  
he hated her so much it hurt, though he supposed it  
wasn't her fault, after all she didn't make Bobby fall  
in love with her he did that one his own, didn't mean it  
didn't hurt any less. Coming to a quick decision he stood  
and left the plane, knowing they wouldn't notice he was  
gone, and besides even if they did why would they care  
what happened to him, after all no one else ever had.

*_Someone let you down again  
So you turn to me,  
Your convenient friend  
Oh, but I know what you're doin'  
And what you hope to find  
I've seen it a thousand times  
All the fire we had before  
Are now just bitter ashes  
You left scattered on the floor_*

At first all John felt was a slight chill then before  
he could fully realize what was happening his hands  
and arms were encased in ice, and Bobby was nothing  
but an form of ice before him. He prayed his life would  
end in that battle but a few months later he awoke to find  
himself in the hospital alone and confused, and for the  
first time since Rogue arrived at what he still thought of  
as his first true home, he cried.

*_And I don't wanna see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given  
And oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin'  
There's nothin' left for you to break  
Baby, please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_*

It wasn't long before he found out what happened after  
Bobby knocked him out, Storm came to see him when she  
found out he was awake and told him, she even told him  
Rogue took the cure. He's still not sure if she just trying  
to get him to say something or she knew how he still even  
now felt about Bobby and was being cruel, he's betting on  
the latter everyone he's ever known in his life has been cruel  
to him, some like Magneto less then others.

*_And I don't wanna see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given  
And oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin'  
There's nothin' left for you to break  
Baby, please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces_*

It was nearly five years before he saw Bobby again he  
had gone back to school and finished, he became a writer,  
he guessed he was pretty good everyone told him he was,  
John himself didn't care so he guessed it wouldn't matter  
if he was or not. But when he opened the door to his apartment  
and found Bobby standing there, after nearly five years, and  
everything that had happened John found himself at a loss at  
what to do. Bobby stared at him and John stared right back  
before pushing away from the door and walking back to the  
chair in front of his computer, leaving the door open so Bobby  
could enter, Bobby closed the door behind him and took a seat  
on the couch, he started everything off with the easiest question,  
"Why did you leave with Magneto?" his eyes never leaving John's  
intense brown eyed gaze. John answered honestly and kept answering  
honestly until Bobby ran out of questions and sat watching him with  
tears running down his face, not saying another word he stood and  
left and John felt what little was left of his heart shatter and break,  
and then he felt nothing.

*_We both know that you don't need me  
Let my heart rest in pieces  
Let it rest_*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that was very Angsty and I made John cry and I'm sorry  
*Grabs John and cuddles him close to her bosom* I love John so  
much and I hurt him. Trust me I am having trouble sleeping at night  
because of this, but I've read so many stories making John out to be  
some sort of monster because he joined Magneto *Please tell me if I  
spelled that wrong because if I did I'm sorry, he is after all the cool  
old guy*. So I wrote one that gave a different meaning on why he left,  
I hope everyone likes it, if anyone can think of a song for Bobby, I might  
write a sequel, if not then oh well. Well I gotta go, Bye.


	2. Anywhere but Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't   
> feel the same way for me... the problem is that as much as I   
> can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving   
> you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND ONE FOR STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> *does a happy dance around the room*. Please tell me   
> what you think, okay just to let you know I own nothing  
> not the Characters or the song which belong to 'Chris Cagle'  
> the song is also called 'Anywhere But Here'

Bobby was sitting on the stool in the kitchen when  
Storm came into the room, glancing around she noted  
the whiskey bottle on the kitchen-island in front of the  
young man. Sighing she went to him and pulled up a stool  
for herself, "what's wrong Bobby?" she asked though she  
knew well enough what was wrong, this morning Bobby had  
went to go see John, to ask the questions that had been  
burning at him, and it seemed he hadn't liked what he heard.

_*Man, I hate you found me here  
With whiskey on my breath  
I know I should be ashamed  
So much for those twelve steps  
She said "No my son, I know you're doin' your best  
For all you've been through, hey, I understand  
I only came here to be your friend  
You know he still asks about you  
And wonders how you're doin' and where you been...*_

She listened as Bobby told her everything that had  
happened that morning she nodded every once in awhile  
to show she was still listening, while inside her chest,  
heart-ached at what had happened to her favorite  
student and the boy he fell in love with. She had never  
thought poorly of John for the choice he made, but it  
did sadden her to know he thought so little of himself,  
she knew Bobby and Rogue would never last, and she also  
knew if John had been there him and Bobby would have been  
together, but John had left, and in doing so killed them both  
in a way.

_*Tell him I'm in Tampa, on the causeway  
Watchin' the waves roll in  
Tell him I'm in Aspen, in a cabin  
Findin' myself again  
Tell him that I'm happy, and I've moved on  
Better than I've ever been  
Just don't tell him that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle  
Tryin' to make him disappear  
Tell him that I'm anywhere  
Anywhere but here*  
_  
When Bobby had finished She took a deep breath and  
thought a moment before saying anything, staring at the  
young man across from her, she was suddenly at a loss at  
what to say, really what do you tell someone who's world  
has just been turned upside down?

_*It would only break his heart  
If he knew the truth  
See, I told him when he left  
This was the last thing I would do  
Tomorrow I swear I'm startin' over again  
I've made it this far and I know how it ends  
But he doesn't have to find out where I am  
So if you see or hear from him again*  
_  
She thought back for a moment to before, before Rogue  
came, before John left, before the anger and the painful  
burn of betrayal that had clouded Bobby's mind for so long,  
before everything went wrong, and she felt a pang in her heart.

_*Tell him I'm in Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Sellin' cars five days a week  
Tell him I'm in Mobile, Alabama  
Gettin' back on my feet  
Tell him I'm happy and I've moved on  
Lookin' better than you've ever seen  
Just don't tell him that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle  
Tryin' to make him disappear  
Tell him that I'm anywhere  
Anywhere but here*  
_  
"What did you tell him?" She asked Bobby after a few  
minutes, but when he didn't answer she asked again, when  
Bobby continued to remain silent she sighed "Bobby  
you did tell him what his leaving did to you, didn't you?"  
She asked, Bobby could only shake his head no.

_*Tell him that I'm happy and I've moved on  
But let him know that I still care  
Man, tell him I'm anywhere  
Anywhere but here*  
_  
She stood and placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder,  
"well then I think you should go back and tell him, after  
all nothing will be solved if it continues to be kept silent"  
she told him. Turning she started to walk away, before  
stopping in the doorway to look at Bobby once again, "for  
what it's worth, I do truly believe that John loved you,  
with all his heart" with those words said she left Bobby to  
himself, and hoped that in time everything would be sorted out.

_*Tell him I'm anywhere  
Anywhere, but here*  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know kinda lame, but in my defense I have no idea  
> how to write Storm and being the coolest woman in the whole  
> Movie I didn't think I could do her justice, but at least I   
> tried. And I do think Storm was better to John then the other   
> teachers so I had to write her in a good light, also I'm going to   
> make this into a series. The first was 'PEICES' this is the second,   
> I also plan on writing the others from the Movies so while I hope   
> none of you hold your breath because I do try and keep everything   
> as in character as I can get it. If you've read both you can look   
> forward to more. Well gotta go, Bye.


	3. To Have You Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired, Beloved,  
> of chafing my heart against  
> the want of you;  
> of squeezing it into little inkdrops,  
> And posting it.  
> ~Amy Lowell, "The Letter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do Rogue's first, then last night I was listening to one   
> of my cd's and this song came on, and my first thought was  
> of Bobby, so I just had to write this story for him. I own nothing  
> not the characters or the song, which belong to Ms Patty Loveless,  
> the song is "To Have You Back Again", well Bye Ya'll.

Bobby sat in the kitchen long after Storm had left, he starting  
thinking about what he had learned, while he was glad to finally  
have answers to the questions that had plagued him for so long  
he still wasn't sure what to do with the information John had given  
him

_*Love, love's a chameleon.  
Makes one-in-a-million feel like to much of the same.  
But leave, leave it behind you.  
And love will remind you.  
It was only you that changed.*_

Bobby stared at the other who was looking at his out-stretched hand  
in something like wary awe, Bobby met the boys intense brown eyes  
and was more then a little pleased when the other boy finally reached  
out his hand to take Bobby's. "I'm John" was all he said and Bobby felt  
his smile grow wider though he wasn't sure why.

_*Oh I'd give all my dreams.  
Give up my home and everything I've ever known to have you back again.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.  
I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide. *  
Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.*  
_  
At first Bobby was mad at John for what the other boy had  
pulled in Ms, Monrou's class, but the longer he thought about  
it, the clearer it became that John wasn't trying to gain Rogue's  
attention. He was helping Bobby gain Rogue's attention, after  
all Bobby knew John's powers as well if not better then he knew  
his own, and if John didn't want that fireball iced it wouldn't have  
been iced. Bobby grinned as he kept walking reminding himself to  
find a way to thank John later for being such a great best-friend.

_*Time, time is a river.  
Flowing forever, away from the sound of your heart.  
Only you can break this silence, whisper forgiveness.  
Let me back in your arms again.*  
_  
Bobby didn't know what these people wanted or even who they  
were, all he knew was he had to find John to make sure the other  
boy was alright. He knew they wouldn't take John without a fight,  
and in a way that was what bothered him, living on the streets for  
as long as John had made sure John would never sleep through  
something like this. It was only after he had seen the fire user with  
his own eyes and knew that John was okay did he wonder where  
Rogue was, it was something he had failed to take notice of until  
after his friend had left.

_*Oh I'd give all my dreams.  
Give up my home and everything I've ever known to have you back again.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.  
I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide.  
Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.*  
_  
Bobby was worried, he hadn't seen or heard from John since the  
other boy had left and that was what worried him. He knew John  
would never worry him unless there was no other choice, and not  
for the first time since John had walked off the Blackbird, leaving  
himself and Rogue staring after the other boy he wondered what had  
happened to John and prayed the fire user was safe.

_*And I know I never loved you like you needed to be loved.  
But I know that I could learn to if we both had faith enough.*_

__Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew it had to be  
true though because after all he was seeing it with his own two  
eyes. There standing next to Magneto was John, and he felt his  
heart ache inside his chest, on some level he knew that not only  
was John on Magneto's side but that he'd have to face the other boy  
and pray that neighter one of them died. He was so glad when Logan  
told him to take John on, because he had to be the one to do this, he  
had to face John himself, and hope that in the end he was strong enough  
to face what he had done.

_*Oh I'd give all my dreams.  
Give up my hope and everything I've ever known to have you back again.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.  
I'd stand in the rain, no place to hide.  
Drown in my shame, swallow my pride.  
To have you back again, to have you back again.*  
_  
Bobby came back to himself and tried in vain to hold back the tears he  
felt trying to escape, he had cried enough he knew over John to fill  
the ocean 'but what about John' a little voice in his mind wondered  
_'how many tears do you think John has cried over you? You chose  
a girl you couldn't even touch over him, you chose race of people  
who hate and fear you over him, you chose everyone else over him.  
How many tears has that cost him Bobby? How many nights has he had  
to lay awake and know that to the man he loved there would always be  
someone or something more importent then him? It doesn't seem like  
John's the bastard here Bobby, you are_' and Bobby couldn't argue with  
them, he was a bastard, and he didn't deserve the love and trust John had  
placed in him. After everything that had happened in a way going to Magneto  
was the only place for John, maybe if he had payed more attention Magneto  
wouldn't have had a chance at John to start with. He still awoke with nightmares  
sometimes about the look in John eyes the night he had faced him and he knew  
those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life, suddenly he knew what it  
was he had to do, he just hoped and prayed that it wasn't to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I still plan on doing one on Rogue, I'm also gonna do Magneto and Peter and if I can   
> find songs for them Prof, X and Logan as well. Well I'm sorry it took so long but as you   
> all must know by now, Life sucks lemons. Please Read and Review and Love, Bye.


	4. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart,   
> chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and   
> sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the   
> rest away.  
> Arabian Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I found one for Rogue, it was tough but I did it,  
> so please tell me what you think of it okay? Thanks, well  
> as I've said in previous chapters, I own nothing, the song  
> belong to Reba McEntire and Leeane Rimes, and I don't know   
> who owns Marvel but the X-Men belong to them. Okay? Bye.

Rogue watched Bobby as he sat, thinking, at the kitchen table. She could easily

  


tell what — or rather, _who__m_ — he was thinking about, and she couldn't help but feel a small

  


sense of shame at her part in his turmoil. Even though she knew, in her heart, that she had

  


done nothing wrong, it didn't help ease the guilt she felt about John and Bobby's relationship.

  
  


_*I think it was me; it must've_ _been me,_

  


_I guess I did something wrong._

  


_I tried too hard, wanted too much,_

  


_I guess that's why he's gone._

  


_I lost my pride, I fought and cried._

  


_I felt like a little kid._

  


_What's wrong with me?_

  


_I still can't b__elieve_ _I did the things I did.*_

  
  


When she'd first met Bobby, it had seemed like all her dreams had come true. Yes, it was true that,

  


like her, he was a mutant, and that brought them together. But Bobby was so much more than a mutant.

  


He was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, and she could tell all of it just from his warm smile and

  


his bright eyes.

  
  


_*I couldn't change him, he was gonna break my heart._

  


_I saw it coming,_ _yeah;_ _I knew it from the start. But_ _. . .*_

  
  


At first she was so busy worrying about Logan and Magneto coming after her, she didn't notice John and

  


heated looks he gave her. When she did notice them, she felt uncomfortable — the other students might

  


have thought John had a crush on her, but she knew better.

  
  


_*When you love_

  


_When you love someone like that, when yo_ _u give what you can't take back._

  


_When you love_

  


_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

  


_When you love someone like that._

  


_Yea_ _h_ _, w_ _hen you love someone like that.*_

  
  


She wished that she could claim she didn't know John was in love with Bobby. If she could, she might

  


not feel so guilty. But she'd be lying, and she knew it. After all, she'd touched him, she had him in her

  


mind, and she knew how John felt. Maybe that's why it hurt her so much.

  
  


_*Girl it ain't right, it just ain't right._

  


_Don't tell yourself that it was you._

  


_You followed your_ _heart;_ _you gave it your best._

  


_There's nothing more you can do._

  


_Guys like him are like the wind, and you know it's just too bad._

  


_They blow in and out again_ _, and never know what they had.*_

  
  


In fact, looking back on it, she realized that she'd been trying for a long time to find reasons to break up

  


with Bobby. She knew he'd never cheat on her, and certainly not with one of her best friends, but she just

  


couldn't help herself. She felt all of John's anger, his rage, and his heartache coming out inside of her, looking

  


for release, looking for some small ounce of regret at what she and Bobby had done to him.

  
  


_*Girl, I can tell you, he'll do the same to someone else._

  


_It ain't about you, so don't_ _be so hard on yourself. `Cause . ._ _.*_

  
  


That was the main reason she took the cure, though she'd never tell anyone. She couldn't bear to

  


face John, not on the battlefield, not after what she'd done to him already.

  
  


_*When you love_

  


_When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back._

  


_When you love_

  


_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

  


_When you love someone like that._

  


_O_ _h, w_ _hen you love someone like that.*_

  
  


It had cut to the quick when she'd heard what had happened, that Bobby had had to fight John, and when

  


Storm told her how John had reacted when she'd gone to see him at the hospital, it cut her even deeper.

  


John — fiery, passionate, rebellious John, who was as cold as Bobby's ice — she couldn't believe it. It was so

  


wrong, and yet she knew what had caused it, and how it could be fixed. She just didn't know if she was strong

  


enough to do it.

  
  


_*Oh we've all loved and lost, it's happened to us all._

  


_I hear what you're saying,_ _but I feel like the only one._

  


_You might feel that way but you're not._

  


_You're al__l_ _right._ _Y__ou're okay._

  


_You're_ _gonna make_ _it anyway.*_

  
  


Rogue forced herself out of her memories. After all, this was the present, and dwelling on the past wouldn't do

  


anyone any good, at least not now. Somehow she had to find a way to fix the mess she had made; it was the

  


only way any of them would ever be at peace.

  
  


_*When you love someone like that_ _,_

  


_When you love_

  


_With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go._

  


_When you love,_

  


_W__hen you love someone like that__,_ _when you give what you can't take back._

  


_When you love_

  


_W_ _ith all your heart and s_ _oul, it's so hard to let it go.*_

  
  


Rogue squared her shoulders and started into the kitchen. Bobby might not have been her boyfriend any more,

  


but he was her friend, and maybe now that Bobby wasn't between them, she and John could be friends, too.

  


She would like that. She had made Bobby drag his head out of his ass once to go talk to John, and it looked

  


like she'd have to do it again. _If they want to be stubborn, I'll show_ _them_ _what stubborn really means__,_ she thought

  


to herself as Bobby looked up and met her eyes.

  
  


_*When you love someone like that._

  


_When you love someone like that._

  


_When you love someone like that._

  


_When you love someone like that._

  


_You're alright__._ _You're okay._

  


_When you love someone like that*_

  
  


His voice was soft and a little tearful when he said, "Rogue?"

  


She tilted her head, not sure why he seemed so upset. "Yeah, Bobby?" she asked, her own voice just as quiet.

  


"I think I screwed up," he told her, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He looked off to the side.

  


Rouge's smile softened, and her voice was sad. "Yeah, honey, you sure did," she agreed, and sat down next to

  


him. "But it's not too late for us to make it right. So let's try before you lose your chance to be happy."

  


He nodded, his jaw clenching in determination. “Just tell me how,” he told her.

  


She pulled him closer to her, whispering in his ear the idea that was forming in her mind.

  


And, judging by the grin he gave her, Bobby thought it was a good plan, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd Love to thank Forestwater for betaing this story for me,   
> really much to the credit goes to her for how well this one   
> has turned out. So be sure to send her some rave reviews to   
> okay. Well thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it,   
> and I own nothing okay, so no sue. Well it's been a blast, Bye.


End file.
